


Light Years

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arumat talks to the stars of Roak while he is trying to find Crowe. He talks of things that he admits only to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Million Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497073) by [SwordofRebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca). 



> This story is a remix of "A Million Stars" and was very much inspired by a Cersei/Tyrion scene in "Game of Thrones"(TV).  
> Despite Cersei, being well, Cersei, I found the scene very touching and showed a very human side of her not often seen. As for Arumat, well, looks like he has an emotional side too, but he is a much different character.

_How many times have I said that they needed a poet for this world? A hundred? A thousand? A million?_

Arumat walked slowly but surely across the fields of gold, green, and rainbows. For a second, he thought that he was on acid, but he never did drugs like those. Time slipped away from him as he looked around the open area, killing any monster that got in his way. When the cool wind forced him to whip around, he saw the sky.

_How many stars?_ He blinked, not even bothering to count. Just a few hours ago, he was among those stars and he couldn't even count the light years, much less the balls of gas that looked beautiful no matter where one saw them.  _I never though of beauty until I met him._ Arumat sighed as he remembered Crowe's red hair.

“You want to know how to make someone happy?” He asked no one. The stars remained silent. “Give them a good companion.”

_What good would that do?_ He could have sworn the stars asked, but then again it is very cold in space.

“It would give him a chance at happiness.”

_You have a companion that many consider good. Are you happy?_

Arumat looked slowly and carefully at the glitter sky. He ship sat a few miles away. He recalled the light years as he traveled through the universal ocean thinking only of finding Crowe no matter how many planets he had to go through. Roak wasn't the final destination, and even when he found his dear friend, he knew that it wouldn't be no matter how much beauty it held.

“I never though of myself in terms of happy,” he finally answered. He let his hands run through the flowers as he walked slowly, but surely towards a distant beach where the water looked like it glowed under the moonlight. “Every time someone asks me a question like that, I say 'not really', but something's different now.”

He stopped because damn the wind felt good and the earth smelt good and the night needed another poet. “If it weren't for Crowe, I'm pretty sure I would have killed myself. I don't know how, but I know I would have. He kept me here. He gave me a reason to live.” The stars watched him from above, waiting for more. “I have to be honest, but he was all I had. I don't think it's any different now. I remembered how he smiled at me and I never felt more comfortable with him. A true leader follows a better leader and he is better. I never felt diminished or worthless because I know what I am worth. I have no illusions about me. He reminds me every day.”

Arumat paused a bit before curling his hands around his scythe. “He respects me. He sees me as an equal and yes, he is beautiful. Some people say that such a person has to be too good to be true and that they must be terrible.” He shook his head. “No, it's nonsense. In this case, it's utter nonsense. With me, he is happiest and I am most alive with him.” He narrowed his eyes at the moon. “No one can take that away from me. NO ONE.” His voice echoed and he helplessly laughed, something he hasn't done in he didn't know how long.

“No one can take that from me, not even death itself.” He started walking again only he felt himself move faster than ever. “There's something special about having someone you can call your own.”

_He better not be dead._ The stars answered.  _Otherwise, how long will your fight continue_ ?  _You're better at making enemies than you are at making friends._

“You know that's bullshit!” Arumat replied without skipping a beat . “To the million stars, you're going to have to do better than that. If he is dead, then remember what I told you.”

He found Crowe on the beach near a walled town. Someone was with him, but he had no idea who she was, except she had large ears and was wearing a green dress. Arumat hid behind some rocks, watching as carefully as he could. They appeared to be talking, but Crowe didn't seem himself, like he drank one too many pints. It didn't stop him from suddenly running away from the woman. Arumat wanted to call out, but Crowe went too far, too quickly, and goddammit, he was getting tired!

“He's alive, sky!” He whispered. “Don't you see that? I'll make sure it stays that way.” He saw the woman shrug and walk back to wherever she lived. The water invited him to sleep, the waves sounded soothing. “Are you nuts? No. Not when he's out there.”

The wind blew through his white hair and he found himself awake again. _Crowe_. “You see, stars? I told you. No one can take him away from me!”

He finally found Crowe in the flower fields. The redhead was on his back looking at the stars. He looked peaceful, serene, gorgeous.

“Stars, it had better be him.” Arumat finally called out “Crowe!?” Crowe opened his eyes and Arumat never felt more relieved. He waited for his friend to stand.

“Arumat?” Crowe managed to utter, his eyes bright and dazed.

“Yes! I finally found you. I thought you died.” Arumat folds his arms to fight to temptation to hug him, kiss him and give him a different name just because. He thought of the light years, his ship moving past the stars and the uncertainty. “I went through hell to find you.”

Crowe stood. He swayed a bit, but he stood. “No, I don't think so.”

Arumat wondered what he meant by that, but stayed silent.

“Is this a dream?" Crowe asked. “Is this heaven?”

Arumat couldn't help but smile. “No. There's no such thing as heaven.” He looked around the fields that looked blue under the night sky. “This planet comes close, but it's not heaven.”

“Then, what is this place?”

“Roak. You were with someone, a woman, but you ran away from her and I found you here.” _Here under the stars. You're watching the stars. Are they talking to you too? What are they asking you? Is your answer the same as mine?_

“She told me I was getting married?”

Arumat frowned. _No. No. No one can take Crowe away from me._ “To her?”

Crowe shook his head and his hair looked lovely against the wind. "No. She said something about a million stars. Look to the stars. I didn’t mean to cut and run, but I didn’t even know who she was and she seemed smug to me. She acted like she knew everything. I had to leave as soon as I was able. I wish I could apologize to her; I meant her no disrespect. I just can’t get the million stars thing out of my mind. I kept wanting to look to the stars.”

Arumat felt like he was glowing, but he'd be damned before he showed that to anyone, even Crowe. _The stars. Did they talk to you? Did they tell you to run? They are beautiful, aren't they?_ He looked up at the sky. “I just came from there.” _So many light years. I'm not going to count._

"All I know is that I'm apparently getting married some day."

 _Yes, yes you will, but not to her._ Arumat wanted to leave RIGHT NOW. "Let's leave this place. I think it's driving you nuts." _I know it's driving me nuts and one day, I'll tell you all about it._

"You're right. Let's go."

Arumat led the way to his small ship and he could have sworn that the stars were smiling from light years away.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
